


Puppy Kisses

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Shakarian One Shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Shepard gets some puppy kisses and Garrus ends up being concerned, but just for a bit. In the end he ends up enjoying puppy kisses.(Rated teen and up for very subtly implied adult content)





	Puppy Kisses

The Citadel was a lot more crowded than it usually was, probably due to the Asari holidays being around the corner.

Either way, Shepard was there and that meant so was Garrus.

Call him an overprotective Turian if you must, but Shepard was too precious to him to let her wade through crowds of people alone.

It helped that said crowds usually automatically parted for the seven-foot-tall Turian who was following his tiny human girlfriend.

"Remind me again, why are we here during one of the busiest times of the year?" Garrus asked her.

"Because I forgot it was the week before that one Asari gift-giving season and I need to get Liara something," Shepard admitted.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him, "Plus, I told you that you didn't have to come, so no complaining." Her deep green eyes twinkling as a smirk appeared on her face.

He was about to reply but a commotion behind him disturbed his train of thought.

Shepard apparently didn't register it as a possible threat but he stepped in front of her anyway.

"Aww!" He had heard Shepard make the noise before but this time it caught him off guard.

A small fuzzy blur raced by his feet and jumped straight into Shepard's arms, effectively knocking her down.

"Oh thank goodness!" He heard a woman say behind him as he watched Shepard being licked on the face mercilessly by the small creature.

"I take it this is your dog?" Shepard laughed as she stood up, the wriggling creature still grasped tightly in her arms.

An Asari walked up to her and grabbed the dog from her.

She nodded happily, "Yes, he's a gift for my Clare, a trader found him on the street on Earth without a home." She smiled, prompting a smile from Shepard as well before she wiped a bit of dog drool from her face.

"Oh, he's so unsanitary, I'm so sorry." The woman looked downright ashamed.

"It's okay, he just gave me some cute little puppy kisses," she assured the Asari, "It just means he liked me, so I don't mind." This made the Asari tilt her head at Shepard curiously.

Garrus too was just watching the exchange with curiosity.

Surely she wasn't that unphased by someone's unfamiliar earth pet just running up to her and licking her, right? 

•••

"I can assure you, Mr. Vakarian, that getting licked by a puppy is a relatively safe thing." Garrus opened his mouth to ask a second question but Doctor Chakwas started to speak again as soon as she saw his mouth start to open, "And that it is a perfectly normal behavior to witness among humans and their pets."

"Oh, okay, thank you for your time." 

•••

"So, you seriously haven't heard of the term 'puppy kisses' huh?" 

"I thought Shepard didn't want you listening into anyone's conversations anymore, Joker," his words were said in a humorous tone.

"Eh, I took that as more of a suggestion than an order." Joker laughed.

Garrus just shook his head at the man.

"Just don't let her catch you, she's scary when she's even mildly unhappy," he told the pilot.

"Yea, scary but loves puppy kisses, odd combination if you ask me."

•••

Shepard was staring out the window with a concerned look haunting her face when Garrus found her.

"Something on your mind, Sweetie?" He asked as he walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"Well, I was thinking about work stuff, but now I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have an amazing boyfriend like you."

He mumbled an agreement before leaning down to pinch the nape of her neck with his mandible.

The action gained a soft moan of pleasure from her.

Almost instinctively she raised her hand to the side of his face and turned her head to kiss the Turian's cheek.

"I love when you do that," Garrus told her as he gently nudged the side of her face with his.

A moment of silent debate, he decided to do something.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, quickly trailing across her jawline.

Shock overtook pleasure at that moment for Shepard.

Turning to fully face Garrus, he could see the emotion on her face that he couldn't figure out.

"Garrus, what was that?" The tone of her voice was unreadable.

"I- uh, a puppy kiss," He whispered.

"You just- I mean I thought you liked them and thought they were cute and-" he got cut off by Shepard's lips against his mouth plates.

"Do it again." Her voice was low and rough and if a puppy kiss had her acting like that then he would certainly be more than happy to comply. 

While he laid there that night with her bare leg resting on his hip as she slept beside him, he had one thought, that maybe he liked puppy kisses too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by my own headcanon that Garrus likes catching Shepard unaware so he can give her puppy kisses (Just to see her blush)  
> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
